Klaine: Lifeline
by XxGleekOut4BrittanaxX
Summary: A timeline of Klaine through their lives. As friends, and more. Maybe a little OOC, and slightly AU. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Klaine: Lifeline

Kurt POV

I walked through the halls at Dalton Academy. Puck told me to come here to spy on the Warblers' but, I can't lie. I am considering moving to this school. The bullying at McKinley is only getting worse. Teachers tell me to ignore it, they will stop, but it's sort of hard to ignore being slammed into a locker everyday. I have bruises on my back from the locks on the doors pressing into me, and on my arms from where they hold me. I have managed to hide these from my dad, even though he knows about the bullying. This is why he is considering moving me here, to Dalton.

I stepped down each step slowly on an ornate staircase. I realised everyone was walking in the same direction. Why? Don't they have class or something? I tapped someone on the shoulder, "Excuse me?" I asked. The boy turned around and my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair slicked over his head with gel, which shouldn't look good but on him it was perfect.

"Hey, new kid," he grinned. Oh my god, even his voice was perfect. "I'm Blaine."

"I'm Kurt," I replied. "Urm, could you help me. I don't really know where everyone's going."

"Well, we're having an impromptu Warblers' concert," Blaine told me.

"Wait, your show choir is popular here?" I asked shocked.

"Are you kidding, the Warblers' are like rock stars. Here, I'll show you a shortcut." He took my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. He froze for a second so he must have felt it too, but then started running with my hand still in his.

As we ran, I looked around and realised nice the school was. Before I saw too much though, Blaine pulled me through grand double doors. He let go of my hand- much to my disappointment- and stepped forward to join a group of others in the middle of the room. A few of them started to sing the opening bars of Teenage Dream. I then realised they were an A Capella group. Then Blaine began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

Oh... My... God... His singing voice is heaven. It beats anyone's from the New Direction's.

_Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kind of heavy; you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I'm a get you heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

They stopped and Blaine was looking straight at me. I swear through the whole performance I didn't breathe. The Warblers' are so good. Seeing this school for real, makes me want to transfer. Blaine walked over to me.

"So, what did you think?" He asked me.

"It was amazing," I replied. This is one of the only times I have ever truly meant it.

"Do you want to join me and my friends for coffee?" He questioned, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, sure... I'd love to,"

A/N- My first ever chapter on . I hope you enjoyed it. At the minute I am working on a book trailer so when it is finished I will put the link up. I will try to update as much as possible but my laptop has the worst internet connection ever, so sprry if it takes a while. So, yeah, enjoy! Xx

~Meg,xox


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine: Lifeline

Blaine POV

I am so happy that Kurt agreed to go to coffee with me and my friends. From when he first tapped me on the shoulder, I was mystified. He was gorgeous, and had the sweetest voice I have ever heard. When I took his hand to lead him to the Warblers' choir room, I felt a jolt of electricity. I froze and so did he. So he felt it too. As I pulled him with me, I saw him looking around the school in awe. I hope he chooses to stay here, so I can get to know him better.

In the choir room, I had to let go of his hand- much to my disappointment. I joined the rest of the Warblers' in the centre of the room, and nodded to them. They began the first bars. I then began to sing. The whole time I sang I looked at Kurt. Even though I had only known Kurt for a few minutes, this describes perfectly how he had already made me feel.

We were in the Lima Bean. I sat next to Kurt on one side of the table and Carl and Ben sat opposite us. They are my two closest friends at Dalton and luckily are both in the Warblers'. We were all talking when Kurt suddenly asked if we were all gay.

"No... Well I am but these two," I gestured to Carl and Ben, "have girlfriends." Kurt nodded, seemingly happy with the answer.

"What about you?" I asked. He laughed a bit then said, "You really have to ask... But yes I am gay." I was happy to hear this.

We all spoke for a bit longer then Carl and Ben left to meet up with their girlfriends, which left Kurt and I alone.

"So, are you thinking of joining Dalton?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I can't handle being at McKinley any longer." He looked sad when he said this.

"Why. What's wrong with McKinley?"

"Well, I get bullied a lot. Mostly because I'm gay, but I'm in show choir as well which just adds to it. I'm mainly bullied by the football team, but most people pitch in at some point. Especially with the slushying," He told me.

"Slushying?" I asked.

"If your in glee, or an outcast, you will get a slushy thrown at your face. Even some of the Footballers and Cheerio's in glee have been slushied."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," I told him, my voice full of sincerity.

"Don't be," He replied softly. "It's not your fault."

"You know, I started Dalton because I was bullied in my old school," Kurt looked shocked. "Yet my biggest regret is leaving and not standing up for myself. I ran, Kurt. Do you really want to do that too?" I asked.

"Well, I don't particularly want to, but I don't want it to go that far that I get hurt worse than I already am."

"Already are?" I said shocked. He nodded while pulling off his jacket. I eyed his tight fitting t-shirt for a second until he held his arms out I front of me. I was shocked to see that he had bruises all up his arms. There were a few scars as well.

"These are from when they hold me up against the lockers. The only hit me on my arms and back, where it's not as noticeable. My back is a lot worse, because the locks from the lockers are always hit against there and I'm hit there a lot. The scars are from when they beat me up really badly."

I can't believe how bad Kurt is bullied. When I was at my old school, I thought I had it bad, but compared to Kurt I had it easy.

"Oh my God Kurt. I can't believe that." He just smiled softly and said, "So you see why I want to move." I nodded.

"I should probably leave now, so I can speak to my dad about Dalton." Kurt stood up as he said this. I really quickly wrote down my number and gave it to Kurt.

"Here, text me, okay?" He took the number from me and nodded, with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. I gave him a quick hug and was thrilled to feel him hugging me back.

"I'll speak to you soon, Blaine," He said before leaving the coffee shop and leaving me breathless. Is it possible to fall for someone in less than a day...?

A/N- WOW. I updated. I'm proud of myself. The book trailer is almost done. I will put the link at the bottom of my next chapter. Just warning you their will be time jumps as this is a timeline of their entire lives. I hope you enjoyed.

~M,xox


	3. Chapter 3

Klaine: Lifeline

Kurt POV

It's been a month since I met Blaine, and two weeks since I became a student at Dalton. It's been amazing so far. This school is amazing. It has an absolute zero tolerance policy for bullying, so I'm no longer afraid to walk down a corridor alone. I remember telling the New Directions I was leaving, that was the one thing I didn't like about moving.

_**Flashback**_

_**I walked into the choir room nervously wringing my hands. Mr. Schue looked at me worriedly, but I smiled to reassure him. He still looked concerned, but dropped it to my relief. It was almost the end of Glee Club when I asked if I could take the floor. I walked up to the front and faced all of my friends. I still can't believe I can call the likes of Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez my friends.**_

"_**Well, I have something to tell you guys..." They all looked at me expectantly. "I am transferring to Dalton."**_

_**They just stared at me. It was silent. It was eerily silent. No one looked anywhere else except me. The noise was broken by Puck saying, "Dude, are you kidding." I shook my head.**_

"_**Sorry. But the bullying here is getting worse. I'm told to ignore it, but none of you have even seen the bruises, cuts and scars on my arms and back. It will just get worse before it gets better. I wish I didn't have to, you guys are the closest friends I've ever had, but it's just better for e to leave. At least for now."**_

_**Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all ran up and hugged me. I hugged them too. Before I knew it, everyone was hugging me. "At least they aren't mad at me," I thought to myself. **_

"_**We're going to miss you so much Kurt," Rachel said. Everyone murmured in agreement. I was honoured that they would all miss me; I'm used to being invisible, and uncared for. This is the only part of McKinley I will miss. The family.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Though Dalton has been amazing, I really do miss the New Directions. There isn't point in dwelling on it though. Eventually, we will meet again, and I look forward to that day.

I am now in the Warblers' as well. We get more done and it is a lot more organised, but everything is chosen by the council, we can't test out songs and have fun with them, they take things seriously. So far, all I do is sway in the background producing a beat with a few others. We sound good though, which I suppose makes up for that.

Tonight, I am going to coffee with Blaine again. We made it regular thing and go most days after school. I really like him, but doubt he feels the same way. He could get any guy he wants, and could do so much better than me. I just wish that he could see me in that way.

We are in the Lima Bean, just talking. This is what I like about spending time with Blaine. We can talk about anything though we have only known each other a small time. He started to look nervous though, which was really unlike him.

"Blaine, are you okay?" I questioned him. He looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Urm, yeah, I err, wanna ask you a, urm, question," He stuttered his way through the sentence.

"Ask away," I said while smiling softly at him.

"Well, urm, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" he asked. Wait, what? Oh. My. God.

"Yes," I replied, maybe a bit to eagerly. "I'd love to."

Blaine grinned at me while saying, "Oh thank god. I thought you would say no."

"Why would I say no? You are one of the best people I have ever met," I told him, sincerity lacing my tone. He, again looked up at me through his long eyelashes, then slowly reached across the table and took my hands in his. We had both started to lean forward and were inches away when I heard a dreaded voice shout out, "Oh, look. It's little gay boy Hummel. We wondered when you'd show up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaine: Lifeline

Kurt POV

No. Please, no. I turned around and saw Karofsky and Azimio. I gritted my teeth before turning back to Blaine and saying, "We've got to leave now." Seeing my panic Blaine got up and stated to walk towards the exit with me.

We were a foot away from the door when I felt someone's hand push me. It was a push door, so I fell straight through it. I scrambled to my feet and walked quickly away, Blaine beside me. This time hands grabbed my arm and span me round. I felt a fist hit my face.

"That's what you get for avoiding us," said Karofsky menacingly. "And this is what you get for being you." Then he punched me again, harder this time. I heard Blaine shout out from above me making me realise I had fallen on the floor. Footsteps running away could be heard.

"Kurt. Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay?" Blaine said, now next to me. I sat up slowly before replying.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm okay." As soon as these words escaped my lips though, I began to sob uncontrollably. I felt arms wrap around me so huddled into them.

"Can you just stand up and walk to the car for just a second because we are sitting in the middle of the lot. I followed his instruction and then collapsed into the seat. I felt Blaine get in beside me and again wrap his arms around me.

"It's never been that bad. I've never been hit that hard." I sobbed. Blaine made me look up then wiped my face with a tissue.

"Your face is bleeding," he told me. "I'll take you back to mine to clean up. You can stay over tonight." I nodded, wincing when a pain shot through me. Blaine noticed and started to drive, only using one hand, holding mine with is other.

Before I knew it we were driving up the driveway of Blaine's house. We got out of the car then he held my hand again as we walked up to his door. I was still crying but now more whimpering than anything else. We entered his house, which I have been in a few times before.

"Mom, Dad?" Blaine shouted. I heard footsteps. Then Mr and Mrs. Anderson walked towards us. I kept my head down, still crying softly.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt. You're not normally home this early," said Mrs. Anderson.

"Mom, Kurt and I were in the Lima Bean, when two kids showed up. They shouted for Kurt. When he saw them he told me to leave do I followed him to the exit. We were close to the door and one of the pushed Kurt through the door. He got up really fast and started to walk faster. I stayed next to him. Then he was grabbed and punched twice. They left really fast after that, probably scared of being caught. I took him to the car and now we're here. Would it be okay if he stays over tonight?" Blaine told his mom and dad.

"Of course he can," Mr. Anderson said. "Kurt, you are always welcome here."

I looked up slightly for the first time since I got here. I saw Mrs. Anderson nod. I fully lifted my head and there faces changed to masks of shock. I haven't seen the damage, but judging by there reaction it must be bad.

"I'll take him to the bathroom to clean up," Blaine told his parents, then smiling kindly at me. He again took my hand and took me upstairs, and to the bathroom. He sat me on the lid of the toilet, and damped a face cloth.

"How bad is it?" I asked Blaine, my voice cracking, because I had been crying so much.

"Well, it is pretty bad, but nothing that won't heal in a couple weeks," he stated.

I sat there for about ten more minutes while Blaine wiped away blood, and put on antiseptic. That stung but not as bad as the punches.

Kurt noticed that Blaine was done but hadn't moved away, and his hands were cupping his face. He felt electricity flowing between them. Blaine suddenly said, "Your so beautiful, Kurt." I smiled and slightly shook my head. Blaine nodded and began to lean forwards towards me. We were already quite close, due to him washing my face. I, too, leaned forwards, and our lips touched.

After a few seconds we pulled back. Blaine had the biggest grin on his face. I know it sounds cliché but I literally did see fireworks. It just felt... I don't know, right. I grinned back at Blaine before I felt him grab the back of my neck and pull me back towards him. Our lips touched again. Blaine had his fingers running through my hair and I had my arms around his waist. We pulled away again after a minute or two and just smiled at each other.

"I really like you Kurt," Blaine blurted out. I smiled wider and said, "I really like you too, since we met." Blaine pulled me up and I saw my face in the mirror.

My smile faltered. I looked hideous. I had bruises on each cheek and a large cut under my left eye.

"Yeah... beautiful," I said sarcastically. I felt Blaine's arms wrap around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder. He made eye contact with me through my reflection.

"You are beautiful, Kurt. You just don't see yourself clearly." He then kissed my cheek. "I have one more thing to ask..." I nodded again, then turned around in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" My smile was huge.

"Yes," I simply replied, then leant down and pecked his lips.

We went downstairs; both grinning like fools and sat at the kitchen table. Blaine's parents walked in and told me they had phoned my dad, and he knew I was staying over. They also told him what happened at the coffee shop. I grimaced slightly, remembering the events, but smiled again when Blaine held my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand in a comforting gesture. I smiled across at him.

"So, is there something you two need to tell us?" questioned Mrs. Anderson.

"Yes. I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend and he said yes!" Blaine exclaimed. Mr and Mrs. Anderson smiled kindly at us.

"Congratulations, you two." They both said at the same time.

Later that night, Blaine and I were in his room cuddling. It felt so good just to be in his arms. We fell asleep, wrapped up together, and my last thought was "Blaine."

A/N- Hi. Sorry for the wait but I have a really old laptop and it couldn't tell the charger was plugged in. so it lost all charge . Anyway I hope you like it. Please review and follow my story. I will update as much as I can. And my book trailer is finished so I will post the link on my profile. It's bad quality but oh well it will do lol. Thanks Byess xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Klaine: Lifeline

Blaine POV

Last night, Kurt said yes to becoming my boyfriend. I am so happy right now I feel like I could burst. We also shared our first kiss. I can still feel it on my lips.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had finished washing Kurt's face, but had not yet dropped my hands from his face. It was now I realised now beautiful he was. The full curve of his lips that I was drawn to, his eyes that I could get lost in, and his cheekbones that made his whole face perfect. **_

"_**Your so beautiful, Kurt," I blurted out. He smiled slightly but shook his head. I began to lean forward and so did he. Our lips touched. Cliché, but I felt fireworks.**_

_**We pulled back after a few seconds, and I just know I had the biggest grin ever on my face. Kurt's grin matched my own, but I didn't really see it much before I grabbed the back of his neck and reconnected our lips. I threaded my fingers through is hair, marvelling in the softness of it. His arms were wrapped around my waist. Our lips locked for longer this time but we had to come up for air sometime.**_

"_**I really like you Kurt," I told him truthfully.**_

"_**I really like you too, since we met." Kurt replied. I grinned as I pulled him up, from where he sat.**_

_**He saw his reflection in the mirror then said sarcastically, "Yeah... beautiful."**_

_**I hugged him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder, and made eye contact with him through our**_

_**reflections.**_

"_**You are beautiful, Kurt. You just don't see yourself clearly." I kissed his cheek. "I have one more thing to ask..." Kurt nodded then turned around in my arms so we were facing each other.**_

"_**Will you be my boyfriend?" His smile was huge.**_

"_**Yes," he leant down and pecked my lips.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I just realised me and Kurt must have fallen asleep in each others arms because I cannot move, not that I want to. Kurt's face when he is sleeping is one of the sweetest things ever. He looks so young, and without worries, which he deserves. No-one should get hate on because of their sexuality.

There was a knock on the door, and then I heard my dad tell us to get ready for school. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and I stared into them. He smiled at me, then realised our predicament. His cheeks flushed red, which s one of the most endearing and adorable things I have ever seen. I chuckled at his expression then said, "Well, that was the best night's sleep I have ever had."

Kurt's head was thrown back in laughter at my abruptness before he lowered his head back down and kissed me. He pulled back and grinned.

A few minutes later we managed to untangle ourselves. He took a quick shower, while I made the bed. When he finished I hopped in. I took my time, but eventually got out. I hate the first few moments you get out of a shower, because it feels freezing, and I don't do cold.

Kurt knocked on the door and asked if I was ready. I stepped out of the bathroom and smiled. We walked downstairs together and at the bottom I took his hand and took him to the kitchen. My mom was there reading the paper. We got our breakfasts and sat at the table with her. Our fingers were intertwined on the table and my mom saw and smiled. It was nice to have such supporting parents.

We finished breakfast and went out to my car. The drive to school seemed shorter when I had Kurt with me. It seems like only yesterday we first met, yet it feels like we have known each other forever.

At school, Kurt was the centre of attention. People wanted to know what happened. He told a few of them what happened, and they were sympathetic. By lunch though, everyone knew what had happened.

Kurt and I walked into the cafeteria and everyone turned to look. I felt Kurt freeze beside me. To comfort him I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. He visibly relaxed after I did this. We began to walk towards our usual table with the rest of the Warblers'.

When we sat down a few of them looked curiously towards our connected hands.

"Well, what's going on there then," Wes asked, cheekily. Carl and Ben nodded next to him, with grins on there faces.

"Well, last night I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend and he said yes," I told the group. I heard a few finally's around the table and we were met with congratulations. Kurt's hand squeezed mine on top of the table. I leant my head on his taller shoulder. His head rested on my own and we stayed in our own private little bubble for the rest of lunch. It just made me feel as if this was meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaine: Lifeline

Kurt POV

Me and Blaine had been exclusive now for about a week and I realised I hadn't told any of my friends from McKinley, not even Finn, even though we live in the same house. So, I texted the whole glee club and told them to meet me at the park in the centre of Lima at 3pm. It was 1 now so I had time to prepare. I also texted Blaine, who said he would pick me up, which I was grateful for.

A while later, I heard a knock on the door so ran to answer it. Blaine stood there looking like a male model, like always. He stepped inside, and kissed me.

"Hey Kurt," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"So, what's this about," he asked curiously.

"Well, I realised, we have been dating for a week and I have told no one from the New Directions, so I thought we could tell them together,"

"Of course we can," he told me with enthusiasm. "When are we leaving?"

"Urm in about... 15 minutes." I led Blaine up to my room until we had to leave. We sat on my bed and Blaine scooted over to me. He kissed my cheek and started tracing my jaw line with his lips. Eventually our lips connected and he traced his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. We fought for dominance, which, of course Blaine won. We pulled away, breathless and looked into each others eyes. I realised we had to leave.

We walked out to Blaine's car, hand in hand and drove to the park. When we got there, I pulled him to the lake, where I told the glee club to meet. They were all already there. Rachel and Mercedes ran over to me and hugged me so tight, squealing in my ear. I laughed.

"Hi Kurt," some of the others shouted out.

"Hi," I shouted back. I looked to my side and saw Blaine looking uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"Everyone, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," I told them.

"Oh. My. God," Rachel and Mercedes screamed. I was soon enveloped in hugs from the entire New Directions.

"So how did it happen," Tina asked.

"Sit down, we'll tell you what happened," they all followed the instruction and soon we were all sitting in a circle.

"Well, when I went to "spy" on the Warblers' I met Blaine and we started talking and went for coffee. Then after I transferred we began to go to coffee most days after school. Last week though, we ran into Karofsky and Azimio." I took in a deep breath and looked to Blaine, asking him to carry on.

"Kurt told me to leave so I did, and he followed behind me. Karofsky, I think, shoved him through the doors, but he got up quickly and started to walk faster. They started shouting stuff, and then hit him. I couldn't get them away. They left pretty quickly after, probably afraid of police. Kurt's face was bleeding, so I took him back to mine to clean up." I looked to Kurt to see if he wanted to continue, and he did.

"After he had cleaned up my face, we kissed and he asked me to be his boyfriend. I obviously said yes, and here we are."

"Well, that was sickeningly sweet, but I am happy for you Kurt," Santana said with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Thanks, Santana," I told her, grinning back.

"Yeah Kurt, now you have a unicorn partner," Brittany smiled.

"That I do," I replied.

"Blaine, if you do anything to hurt my boy, anything, you will die," Mercedes threatened.

"Not to worry, I would never hurt Kurt." Blaine told the entire New Directions with sincerity in his voice.

"Then welcome, man," Puck told him.

I smiled seeing that all my friends and my boyfriend got along.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaine: Lifeline

Blaine POV

Yesterday, I met Kurt's friends from the New Directions. At first there was a little hostility, probably due to the fact that we're "rival" show choirs, and I'm dating one of their friends. After a while though they began to accept me and completely after I told them that I would never hurt Kurt, which is true.

Today, I have arranged a date for me and Kurt. We have been "dating" for a week and have not been on an actual date. I thought for a while, and then settled for dinner, and then a movie back at my place. I decided to text Kurt asking if he was ready.

TO: 3KURT3

Hey. Are you ready?Xxxxxxxx

I know his name is ridiculous, but he insisted the hearts. I don't even know what my name on his phone is, but am sure it consists of hearts.

FROM: 3KURT3

Yeah I am xxxxxxxxx

TO: 3KURT3

Okay. I'm coming to pick you up now. Xxxxxxxxx

FROM: 3KURT3

Okay! See you soon. Xxxxxxxxx

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. The drive there seemed to take forever, because that's where I wanted to be.

When I finally got there after what felt like hours though was only 15 minutes. I walked up the driveway and before I could even knock Kurt had swung the door open and jumped on me.

"Well, hello then Kurt," I said, jokingly.

"Hi," he replied.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand and pulled him to the car. I was beyond excited for tonight and by the looks of it so is Kurt. He is practically jumping up and down in his seat next to me.

"Excited," I asked, cheekily grinning at him.

"Shut up," he replied, blushing bit.

"Do you know how adorable your blushing is?" I told him. Of course, this made him blush deeper. I chuckled a being able to do that to him. He hit my shoulder lightly, but laughed with me. This is what I love about him, that he can laugh so easily. Wait, did I just say love? I hardly know Kurt, I can't love him already. But thinking about it whenever I look at him I feel tingles all down my spine and just his kisses feel so good. I think I'm in love with Kurt Hummel, and I like it.

We were eating our dinner at BreadstiX, and, this is the best first date I have ever been on. Not that I've been on many, but I doubt this could be topped. Just being here with Kurt makes it seem so much better. He sees the good in everyone, no matter how deep down it is hidden.

I looked over to Kurt and we made eye contact across the table, and I felt the tingles up my spine, which I now accepted. We carried on eating and soon we were done.

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. A few glances were thrown our way, and I could tell that this made Kurt nervous. I squeezed his hand, which seemed to comfort him a bit. The drive back to my house didn't take long at all, so it was time to choose a movie.

"So, Kurt, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, you can choose. I'm not fussy."

I walked up to the cabinet which held to DVD's. There must be about 500 in here. My parents have a thing for films. I looked quickly around and saw one of my favourite films. I took it off the self and showed it to Kurt.

"This okay?" I asked Kurt, while holding up the case. Kurt nodded, so I leant over and put the disc in the slot.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH! NO!" I burst out laughing at Kurt's reaction to Freddie Krueger.

We were snuggled up on the couch. Through most of the film, Kurt has had his head buried in my chest. I couldn't help but smile down at him. He is just so sweet and perfect without even trying. I now know it. I am in love with Kurt. Now, I just have to tell him.

A/N- HIYA! I'm sorry about the false update the other day. I realised I had uploaded the same chapter twice. I'm not very clever O.o. I will try to update but at the minute I have so many exams and assessments so it might not be a lot. Thank you for your reviews, they really keep me going. See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaine: Lifeline

A/N- Hi peoples. There is going to start to be some time jumps so I can show Klaine through their whole lives. I'm trying to show all of the important events in their life. This chapter isn't very long. Sorry, but I couldn't really extend it very well, I'm meant to be revising for a maths test tomorrow. ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Kurt POV

Two Weeks Later.

Blaine's lips feel so good on mine. I am so in love with him but I don't know how to say it. We slowly pull away and look into each others eyes. I bet he can see the love in my eyes. It must be so obvious; I can practically feel the love pouring out of me. I just want to be able to tell Blaine, but what if I do and he doesn't love me back. I mean we have only been dating for a month.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" Blaine asked. We both loved the little park by his house, because it was so peaceful and serene.

"Sure, let's go," I replied. We both stood up, from his bed, and then walked across the road and through the gates of the park. Both swings were free so we opted to sit on them.

"Bet I can go higher than you!" Blaine challenged.

"Oh, it's on, like Donkey Kong!" I threatened, playfully.

We began to swing like little children, and I couldn't stop laughing. We were swinging for about five minutes and I was declared winner of the swing war.

"Next time, I am so going to beat you" Blaine said confidently.

"Don't get your hopes up, honey," I replied jokingly.

"Honey huh? I like it" Blaine told me, while taking hold of my hand.

I smiled at him, and internally screamed. He actually wanted me to call him honey. Oh my god.

We walked hand in hand all the way around the small park which took about half an hour. We just talked about anything, which is what I loved about being with Blaine. We can talk about anything and it doesn't matter. But I am still scared to tell him I love him.

Back at Blaine's house we were cuddled up together on his bed, watching reality TV. Blaine has an obsession with Wife Swap and I found it adorable. We stayed cuddled for a while until Wife Swap ended, and then Blaine turned around in my arms and kissed me.

I don't know how long we were kissing. I always seem to lose track of time when I'm with Blaine. He's just so distracting, wit his chiselled features and perfect body, so how can I concentrate on something as small as time when I'm in the presence of Blaine.

Our lips detached and Blaine looked right into my eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul.

"I love you, Kurt."


	9. Chapter 9

Klaine: Lifeline

"_I love you, Kurt."_

Chapter 9

Kurt POV

Oh. My. God. Oh my god. OHMYGOD. He loves me. He actually loves me. Me, Kurt Hummel. Wait, now he's just sitting here, when I haven't replied.

I cleared my throat softly, "I love you too, Blaine. I have for a while."

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding pretty shocked.

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?" I replied. "You are kind of the epitome of perfect."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. I poked his cheek and gave him a playful glare.

"Don't mess with me Anderson," I said in a fake ghetto accent.

Blaine burst out laughing and couldn't stop. He laughed for another few minutes then choked out, "OhMyGod. That... was the best thing... I have ever heard... In my whole... Entire life..." He kept on laughing in between words, I found myself laughing with him. His laugh is just so god damn contagious.

We eventually calmed down, and decided to get ready for bed. We both brushed our teeth at the same time, which was difficult. We both kept pushing each other away, to get into the small mirror in his en suite bathroom. To be fair, I did do most of the pushing, but what can I say. I need my mirror space.

I walked out of the bathroom ad jumped on Blaine, who had come out a few minutes before me.

"Well hello there," Blaine grinned. I smiled back at him and cuddled into his arms. Blaine rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I love you," I whispered tiredly.

"I love you too babe," he replied, sounding just as tired as me.

Babe... I like the sound of that.

Blaine POV

Kurt loves me too. I cannot get over this fact. I can't believe he loves me too. When I said it, it just slipped out, not that I didn't mean it, but I wasn't planning on saying it. But I am so happy I did, because now I know he loves me to. Yesterday was perfect.

Kurt is still in my arms asleep. He is so beautiful that I can't even out it into words. When he sleeps he looks so carefree. He has no worries. He just looks so content, happy. It is the best thing I have ever seen.

I felt his breathing begin to change and knew he was going to wake up soon. His eyes flickered and opened and I became lost in the deep blue of his eyes. I take it back, this is the best thing I have ever seen

"Morning, babe," I whispered. I don't know where the babe came from, but it suits him. Plus, I love him, he deserves to feel special.

"Morning," he replied, his voice still slightly husky from sleep. I smiled at him and leant forward to connect our lips. He met me halfway, and our lips touched. We pulled back after a few seconds, but that was all we needed.

"I love you," Kurt told me.

"I love you too, so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Klaine: Lifeline

Chapter 10

Kurt POV

It has been 2 months since Blaine and I first said I love you. Today though, I am going back to McKinley.

I love Dalton. I always will; it's what brought me to Blaine. But I miss my friends, I miss being able to wear what I want, because let's face it, I have fabulous fashion sense. Most of all though, I miss the New Directions. They are my family and I kind of feel like I'm betraying them. The moment I knew I had to go back was when I competed against them. It felt wrong.

It was lunch at McKinley and I walked down the corridor unnoticed. I wanted to surprise the glee club.

I heard Mercedes talk about it being official and someone asking what. Before she could answer I stood at the top of the steps and shouted, "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!"

I was attacked by the glee club and pulled into hugs in every direction. The next thing I know, Blaine was talking to me and telling me that even though he would get to see me a lot, the other Warblers' wouldn't.

"This is for you, Kurt," Blaine said.

The opening bars of Somewhere Only We Know was blasted across the courtyard.

_I walked across and empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when your gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_I came across a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when your gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it Somewhere Only We Know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere Only We Know?_

_Somewhere Only We Know?_

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when your gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it Somewhere Only We Know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere Only We Know?_

_Somewhere Only We Know?_

_Somewhere Only We Know?_

I hug Blaine to myself tightly, before we let go and he goes back to Dalton. My heart breaks a little as I watch him walk away.

A lot of people were looking at me and I couldn't care less. After a few seconds they got bored and turned away anyway.

"Kurt, I've missed you so much," Mercedes tells me. I kiss her cheek and hug her.

"I've missed you to, Cedes. Now, anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, Kurt. You still just want the gossip. Some things will never change."

She fills me on what's happened, with minimal interruption from me.

"Glee is later, you're coming right?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The bell rang and we walked to class arm in arm. I am so glad to be back.

I was the first to walk into the choir room.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I had heard the rumours, and I guess they're true."

"Yeah! Well, I'm glad to be back. Would I be able to perform something?" I asked.

"Of course, Kurt. I look forward to it."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

I walked to the nearest chair and sat down. Not two minutes later, everyone was sitting down, and glee had started.

"Hi guys," Mr. Schue began. "Kurt has something he would like to perform. Take it away, Kurt."

I walked up to the front of the choir room and nodded to the band, who I had briefed on my song beforehand. The music started and I sang.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you__Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

_And this time will be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

Everyone in the choir room clapped, and I knew I was home.


End file.
